What if
by Starrarose
Summary: What if you could change something in your past? HP/DM, HP/GW, RW/HG possible others. MILD SLASH
1. If wishes were true

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just play with them.

Warning: There is possible slashy content later on in this – Not terribly graphic but I just can't write total het, sorry I can't. And yes, this is the reason for the rating being what it is. Some people object to homosexual relationships being available for anyone to read. If you're reading this you are CONSENTING that you are of age to make this decision for yourself etc etc etc etc.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: If wishes were true…

Harry lay on his bed next to his wife, on the edge of sleep, thinking about the years that changed his life so very much. The memories were surfacing now that he had seen his youngest child off to Hogwarts for their first year.

"I wish I could go back and change some things so less people had to die" he muttered under his breath as he drifted off to sleep, with his wife curled up comfortably beside him.

Since both were asleep, neither saw the blue spark appear above the bed.

"Wish granted Mr Potter. Do a better job this time won't you? Go back with your knowledge intact, know what will happen if you cannot change what you want to change."

And the world was engulfed in a white mist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review. More will be coming, I have more chapters in my head. Cookies given to all reviewers.


	2. And so it begins AGAIN

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just play with them.

Warning: There is possible slashy content later on in this – Not terribly graphic but I just can't write total het, sorry I can't. And yes, this is the reason for the rating being what it is. Some people object to homosexual relationships being available for anyone to read. If you're reading this you are CONSENTING that you are of age to make this decision for yourself etc etc etc etc.

No, this is not going to be compliant with HBP and DH. You'll see when you read it why. Based but not compliant with all cannon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: And so it begins…. AGAIN.

Harry woke up feeling rather odd. He reached for his glasses and banged his hand against the wall instead of finding his bedside table.

"That's odd, I haven't slept in a bed with a wall there since the Dursley's house" he muttered, leaning up to reach over his wife. Harry promptly fell out of the bed he woke up in and hit his head on the floor.

"This doesn't feel right" Harry found a small table and picked his glasses up and put them on. "Oh fuck me…"

Harry looked around himself, and noted the unpacked school trunk, the cluttered bedroom, and swore again. Somehow, he was in a house that looked remarkably like the Dursley's. He heard a clock begin striking the hour somewhere in the house and counted the chimes absently, while staring blankly out of the window.

"….9, 10, 11… Eleven, must be PM as it's dark out… Oh no, the street lights…" Harry watched in horror as the street lights outside his window went out. He picked his wand up and frantically used it to pack his trunk with everything he would usually have taken to school with him. "I have to live this all over again"

Harry grabbed his trunk and dragged it out of his room and down the stairs, waking everyone in the house up in the process.

"BOY!" came a voice Harry had not heard in nearly 20 years "What do you think you're doing you freak?"

"Leaving for school" Harry shouted back up the stairs "Someone's come to collect me, you'd better come down, and for god's sake invite the man into the house and make him a cup of tea"

The Dursley's trooped down the stairs in a group, looking rather comical. Vernon opened his mouth to say something more when there was a knock on the door. He closed his mouth with a snap and pushed past Harry to open the door.

"Good evening. You must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be calling for him tonight?" Albus Dumbledore stood in all his glory on the doorstep, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Vernon could only gape at the wizard on his doorstep, but Petunia had a little more sense and spoke up "Yes, he did, just now actually. Won't you please come in and sit down for a while before you have to leave? Would you like tea?"

Albus blinked slowly in surprise, but recovered quickly "Thank you my dear, I would love some tea. How are you Harry lad?"

Harry grinned at his old Headmaster "Didn't really believe you were coming actually. Just give me a moment to make sure I got everything in the trunk that I'll need."

Harry dashed back up the stairs as Albus went into the sitting room and sat down waiting politely for Petunia to bring through the tea things.

"Ok, looks like I'm back in sixth year, and I'm not locked into what happened before, because last time I was in this moment I wasn't at ALL packed, the Dursley's were incredibly rude and everything was hilarious. Now, off to visit Slughorn after this to talk him into teaching potions."

Harry surprisingly found a few things he'd actually forgotten to pack in his rush before and tucked them into a knapsack and clattered back down the stairs and into the sitting room.

"Professor? Hadn't we better be going?"

"Why yes Harry my lad we do. Mr and Mrs Dursley, please remember what I have said to you while we were waiting. Thank you for the tea Petunia." Albus rose slowly and walked into the hallway."Now Harry, we don't need these things for this errand, but do get your cloak"

"I already have it Professor. Let's go visit Professor Slughorn." Harry replied cheerfully, still happy that he had a chance to change some things in this time, but forgetting that he wasn't supposed to know yet that they were going to Professor Slughorn's house before the Burrow.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully looking at Harry and sent the trunk and Hedwig off to the Burrow and opened the door.

"Let's find out what adventure awaits us hey Professor?" Harry said cheerfully and walked out into the night. They had barely reached the end of Privet Drive when Albus had his wand at Harry's throat.

"Professor?"

"Who are you? I had not told Harry where we were intending to go tonight before I deliver him to the Weasley's, his relatives were actually polite to one of our kind and that never happens, so the question stands. Who are YOU?" was the demanding statement from Dumbledore, as Harry blinked at him in some confusion.

"Professor, I am Harry James Potter, born to Lily Evans and James Potter who are both now deceased due to Voldemort, who is going to die THIS year. More explanations can come after we talk to Professor Slughorn – who will teach, but will need to be talked into it with reverse psycology. Ask me something that only you and Harry would know the answer to." Harry replied calmly, realising that he had made a mistake somewhere.

"Very well. What do I see when I look into the Mirror of Erised?" Dumbledore asked.

"Wool socks." Harry replied promptly with a grin. "I always thought it strange that I saw a family, Ron saw himself as Head Boy and holding the Quidditch cup and you saw woollen socks."

Dumbledore took his wand away from Harry's throat and nodded. "Very well, I have to say that you do seem to be who you say you are. Now is there anything else startling that you would like to tell me before we go on to Professor Slughorn's?"

"Just two things. One: I'll Apparate myself, and I promise I will explain everything later on how I can do that with no apparent training. And two: What we see when we get there really IS just his "I don't want visitor's" system, there isn't anyone else in there with him." Harry replied.

"Very well, let us be off" Dumbledore said, looking at the boy beside him with curiosity.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review. Cookies for all.


End file.
